the_ballads_of_lyr_afinfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves (Race)
"I swear I once saw a dwarf light his own beard on fire! I'm not joking. He was defending a fortress, and drunk as a skunk. Got a torch,lit his beard on fire, and jumped off of the wall and into the fray below!"- popular tavern rumor The dwarves compose the short and stocky race that dwell in mountains and stone. History The dwarves started out the same as the elves and humans, as part of the blank race. When the race split, some of them saw the potential inside the ground. They quickly took up mining. Over the centuries, not only have the dwarven tools deveolped, so have they. They have grown shorter to fit into small caves, and they have grown strong from years of packing stone and ore. Throughout the ages of Lyr Afin, the dwarves have been known to fight many battles, mostly becuase of their defensive nature. It's almost unheard of for dwarves to go on the offensive, but they have defended their homes countless times. A good portion of these battles have been with goblins. Goblins and dwarves have fueded for centuries. Anatomy and Health Dwarves are notoriously short. They stand between 3 feet 6 inches and 4 feet 6 inches. But their lack of height does not make them week. Dwarves are just as strong as humans. This is evident in their broad shoulders. Dwarves are in the middle whe nit comes to maximum age. They live longer than humans but not as long as the elves. About 150 years. Culture Dwarven culture is based around clans. Each dwarf is born into a clan. Each clan strives to prove it's superiority. Every dwarf specializes in one profession, some are miners, some are armorsmiths, and some are professional warriors. Whatever a dwarf sets out to do, he will excell at it, and he will try to bring honor to his clan through it regardless of his trade. Leadership There are several different leaders within dwarven culture. The Mountain King, currently Urvad the Orphan , is the ruler of all the dwarves. His main duties are to focus on foreign affairs and war, but also to make sure there is peace among his dwarves. The Mountain King has always resided in the captial, Mazun Zirva. Under the mountain king, there are four dugein, who are high vabrom. The other dwarven cities, or 'strongholds,' have their own leaders, the Vabrom . These Vabrom have control over the affairs of their stronghold, but they still answer to the mountain king. Lastly, there is a main figurehead to each clan. Usually it's a patriarch, but there have been a few matriarchs known to dwarven history. This dwarf is usually the oldest in the clan, with the most wisdom and descendants. So, in theory, a vabrom can call a stronghold to war, a dugein can call us stronghold, and all of the vabrom's in his territory to war, and the mountain king has the power to call the entire race to war. Settlements Strongholds #Mazun Zirva (Capital) #Zustrembour #Dalvaskor #Kerduvaza (temp) #Rukardova (temp)